If We Were A Movie
by KellyCRocker59
Summary: Based on the song. Kagome and Inuyasha are best friends through high school, until Kikyo came along. If only we were a movie...


Hey, this is my first Inuyasha fanfic, and I based it on my favorite song ever!

* * *

**If We Were A Movie**

**By: KellyCRocker59**

Kagome laid down on her bed, thinking. She was thinking about a certain boy by the name of Inuyasha. They had been best friends forever, and everyone knew it. She had other friends, like the beautiful Sango and shy Rin, and Inuyasha had had other friends too, like the perverted Miroku and short-tempered Sesshomaru, but their friendship always came first, even though Inuyasha was the most popular guy in school, with all the girls fighting for him ( which led to Kagome, thought to be the number one contender, constantly being cornered by the jealous ones). He had in fact already gone through twelve that year, all cheerleaders or blondes, the obvious chooses. Kagome wasn't unpopular; in fact, two boys, the heartthrob Hojo and jocky Kouga, were always trying to win her heart. But secretly, she was saving it for Inuyasha….that is, until _she_ came along.

_Uh-oh, there ya go again, talkin' cinematic _

_Yeah you,_

_You're charming, got everybody star-struck_

_I know, how you always seem to go,_

_For the obvious, instead of me,_

_Then I'll take it and you'll see_

_If we were a movie,_

_You'd be the right guy,_

_And I'd be the best friend,_

_That you fall in love with,_

_In the end, we'd be laughin'_

_Watchin' the sunset,_

_Fade to black,_

_Show the names,_

_Play that happy song,_

_She_ was different. He didn't get over her like the others. The she was Kikyo. Kikyo was basically the school slut, because she slept with more guys than a prostitute. She was a senior, like the rest of them, which meant Inuyasha had had time to date her and dump her, so why hadn't he? Because she had turned slut-bag just two years ago, and Inuyasha had just decided he wanted to date her a week ago. However, she was playing hard-to-get, and ignored the boy's every attempt at flirtation and asking her to be his girlfriend. But this only turned him on more. Kagome was starting to think he wouldn't get over the wench as quickly as the others.

Weeks flew by, Inuyasha still chasing Kikyo, and it was almost senior prom. Kagome, who had gone to every dance with Inuyasha as a friend, was afraid he wouldn't be getting over Kikyo in time.

" It's okay, I'm sure he'll get over her soon." Sango told Kagome one day before school at their lockers. That was one thing she trusted Sango with that was a secret to Inuyasha; her love life.

" But what if he doesn't!" Kagome snapped, slamming her locker, " I love him, Sango, but he's too busy with that soulless guy-banger to notice!" That was when Miroku walked up, wrapping his arms around Sango's waist and kissing her on the neck. "Hi, Kagome." He said before pressing his lips to Sango's own lips.

"Miroku, does Inuyasha talk about Kikyo a lot?" Kagome asked. Miroku nodded.

" Yeah, he won't shut up about her. Their going to senior prom together, ya know?" This was news to Kagome.

" They-They are?" she stammered, trying to keep calm. Miroku nodded. She felt like crawling into a hole and dying, but she kept calm.

_Yeah, yeah,_

_When ya call me, I can hear it in your voice,_

_Oh, sure,_

_Wanna see me, and tell me all about her,_

_La-La,_

_I'll be actin' through my tears,_

_Guess you'll never know, that I should win,_

_An Oscar for the scene I'm in_

_If we were a movie,_

_You'd be the right guy,_

_And I'd be the best friend,_

_That you fall in love with,_

_In the end, we'd be laughin'_

_Watchin' the sunset,_

_Fade to black,_

_Show the names,_

_Play that happy song,_

That night, Inuyasha called her, his voice giddy with excitement. " I can't believe she said yes!" he cried.

" I'm happy for you." She lied.

" I mean, she's just so beautiful, and gorgeous, and soft, and-and…"

" Yeah." She whispered, trying to hold the tears in.

" Hey, why don't you meet me at Panera and we can talk about it some more!"

" U-Um, I don't think so, Inuyasha. My mom's calling me for dinner." The tears flowed freely now, not being able to hold it in any longer.

" Okay, see ya." He said. She hung up, letting her body shake as she cried openly.

It was night of the prom, and Inuyasha and Kikyo were nowhere to be seen. They had arrived quite a while ago, but Kagome was getting worried. She walked around, looking for them, when she unexpectedly collided with Kouga. The boy gave her a toothy grin, " Hey, Kagome."

" Oh, hi, Kouga." She replied distractedly, not bothering to even look him in the eyes, " Have you seen Inuyasha?"

" Oh, yeah. Him and Kikyo walked back past the bathrooms." He jerked his thumb back over his shoulder in their supposed direction. Kagome nodded, walking that way. However, as she neared the hall back behind the restrooms, Rin stood before her, face red. " Oh, Kagome! Hi." She said, startled.

" Hey, Rin, are Inuyasha and Kikyo down there?" Kagome asked. Suddenly Rin looked concerned.

" Kagome, please be smart and turn around right now." Kagome didn't understand what Rin was doing, and tried to walk around her. The shorter girl barred her path, eyes filled with an unknown emotion.

" Please, turn around and have fun. Don't do this to yourself." She whispered. Kagome still wanted to go back there, but Rin wasn't budging. Kagome nodded. Rin smiled, " Thank you. Now go have a fun time." She nodded again, following Rin back to the dance floor, but the second the other girl was out of view, she darted back to the hall, heading to the storage room at the end. She opened it, and what she saw made her world collapse. Inuyasha, in only his boxers, was on the floor, Kikyo in only bra and panties, lips smashing against each others. Kagome screamed. She screamed out of pain and hate, out of suffering and stupidity that she didn't listen to Rin. Inuyasha turned in time to catch Kagome standing there, eyes filled with tears. And then, she ran. She ran back to the dance floor, where she saw Kouga looking around for someone. She flung herself at him, clinging to his middle.

" Kagome! What's wrong!" Kouga said, shocked.

" P-Please, don't ask. Just, hold me." She whispered. She felt his arms slide around her, and she found herself wondering why she couldn't have fallen for the man that now held her. _If only we were a movie_ she thought to herself, tears springing to life as the boy held her. Before long, however, she heard running footsteps, and suddenly Inuyasha was speaking to her.

" Kagome, I'm sorry. I…didn't want you to see that." She felt Kouga bristle against her.

" Just walk away, man." She heard him say in obvious restraint.

" You know what, it's her fault that she barged in like that! She should keep her primpy nose where it belongs!" Kikyo snapped. Kagome felt hatred burn deep within her like none she had ever felt before. Suddenly, however, as she turned to confront the tramp, Sango burst through the crowd, flames seemingly flying off of her, a frightened Miroku trailing behind.

" Shut up! It's not Kagome's fault YOU couldn't keep your legs together for one night!" She snapped. But as Kikyo rose to the challenge, Kagome strode forward, past Sango and Miroku, even past Inuyasha, so that she was face-to-face with Kikyo. And in that instant, she reacted to her anger.

" Dirty whore." She said, and slapped Kikyo across the face. All grew silent as Kikyo's face tilted from the blow. Her hand flew back to strike Kagome, but the other girl caught her wrist and backhanded Kikyo so hard that she fell to the floor. All was a blur after that as Kagome returned to Kouga.

Prom was followed by the weekend, which gave Kagome time to mull over what had occurred. She cried herself to sleep the night of the dance, and screamed at herself the next. Inuyasha called Sunday evening, apologizing.

" Kagome, I'm sorry for what I did. I…didn't mean to hurt you."

" Do you love her?" Kagome asked suddenly slapping herself inwardly for the word vomit.

" Y-Yeah, I think I do." Was the reply.

" Enough for her to be your first?" She asked.

Silence.

" I don't know."

After the weekend was the last week of school, and Inuyasha and Kikyo were taking it to extremes. Making out all the time, groping, and other things. Sango, Rin and Miroku comforted Kagome through it all, though she would have been able to handle it on her own. Inuyasha still called once in a while, but not even half as much as he used to. And then came graduation. Kagome stood with the other seniors, all lined up on the football field. The principal said a few words, and then each one walked through and got their diploma. When it was over, Kagome came to sit beside her mom and little brother, Sango going to sit with her parents and Miroku with his. Inuyasha, she saw, sat beside Kikyo instead of his parents. When all was said and done, there was the after party.

It was held at Miroku's house, a massive mansion. The music blared as Kagome drank down the strong beer. She knew she was having too much, but she couldn't help herself. She saw that Kikyo wasn't there, but Inuyasha was. He was drinking a lot too, and stood by himself. The beer had muddled her thoughts, and she walked up to him.

" Hey, Inuyasha!" She said cheerfully, shifting from foot to foot. He gave her a smile.

" Ya know what? I think this place is too loud! Let's go to some place quieter." She said, taking his hand and leading him off. They climbed the stairs to the abandoned third floor, and then walked back to a room at the very end of a long hall. She entered, pulling him with her. It was a bedroom with a queen sized bed, shades pulled closed to keep it very dark. She turned to him, suddenly realizing all was silent.

" I love you." She said without thinking. And as an answer, he pulled her into a kiss, Kagome throwing her arms around his neck. They stumbled over to the bed, where he lowered her steadily down. Their lips parted, both gasping for air.

" Are you sure about this?" He asked. She nodded.

Kagome awoke to find herself pressed against Inuyasha's bare chest, the boy still asleep. She got up and pulled the blinds of the window up, seeing only darkness. She heard Inuyasha awaken with a yawn, and suddenly she was acutely aware of a massive headache, as well as the events of the night before. She felt Inuyasha wrap his arms around her waist, setting his head on her shoulder.

" Was I your first?" she asked softly. She felt him nod. She sighed.

" Was I?" he asked. She nodded. They stayed like this for a while, and then she spoke.

" Inuyasha, what does this mean?" She asked. She felt him tense a little.

" Nothing. In a few moments, we head downstairs and continue on with our lives. I return to Kikyo, and you…" he trailed off.

" I have no one." She whispered, trying to fend off the tears that seemed to be very willing to come of late.

" I love you, Inuyasha." She murmured.

" I love you too, Kagome, but I care for Kikyo, too. I can't leave her."

"If only we were a movie"Kagome whispered. Inuyasha nodded. Moments later, Inuyasha and Kagome would return to the party, no one the wiser to notice they had been gone.

* * *

_6 years later………_

Kagome stood in the groom's room of the cathedral. It was the day of Inuyasha's wedding, and he was marrying Kikyo. He had forgiven Kagome after she had struck his girlfriend at the prom, and she had been chosen as his best man, or best woman as he called her. But now, with no one in the room, she cried. She still loved Inuyasha deeply, and she wished it was her instead of Kikyo in the bridal dress, getting ready to be wed to Inuyasha.

_Wish I could tell you there's a twist,_

_Some kind of hero in disguise,_

_And went together it's for real,_

_No playin'_

The door slid open, and she heard footsteps nearing her.

" Kagome." Inuyasha whispered. The tears fell even harder as he sat beside her, putting his arms around her.

" I love you!" She cried out suddenly. She felt him sigh.

" I love you too, Kagome. But I-I can't walk away from Kikyo." He whispered. And at that moment, she wanted nothing more than to kiss him.

_Wish I could tell you there's a kiss,_

_Like something more than in my mind,_

_I see it,_

_Could be amazing_

" Inuyasha, I…can't do this. Please, I can't watch you get married." She whispered. He didn't object.

" Okay." He took his arms from her and walked out of the room. She wiped away her tears and got up, heading for the door. She could still try to stay and watch from the back.

The reception began. The preacher was reciting the vows, and Kagome heard Kikyo reply, 'I do'. Kagome had sat through this much, but she couldn't handle anymore. She got up and headed for the double doors, hoping the tears wouldn't spill until she was out of sight. However, if she had been listening, she would have noticed that Inuyasha wasn't speaking. However, as he spoke, it wasn't an 'I do' that came out. It was instead an 'I can't do this.'

" I'm sorry, Kikyo, but my heart belongs to someone else. Kagome!" He yelled after her, but she had already headed out to the foyer, too far away to hear.

_If we were a movie,_

_You'd be the right guy,_

_And I'd be the best friend,_

_That you fell in love with,_

_In the end, we'd be laughin',_

_Watchin' the sunset,_

_Fade to black,_

_Show the names,_

_Play that happy song_

Kagome was headed for her car when she heard someone calling her name.

" Kagome, Kagome, wait!" She turned to see Inuyasha rushing toward her, and as he was within reach, he picked her up and spun around before pressing his lips to hers. Kagome, too stunned to move, simply went with it. When they parted, she spoke.

" What are you doing! What about the wedding?" He smiled, " I couldn't do it. You're the one I love, Kagome, not Kikyo." He engulfed her in another hug, then kissed her passionately. When they parted, she was able to gasp out, " Maybe we are a movie after all."

_If we were a movie,_

_You'd be the right guy,_

_And I'd be the best friend,_

_That you fell in love with,_

_In the end, we'd be laughin',_

_Watchin' the sunset,_

_Fade to black,_

_Show the names,_

_Play that happy song_

_

* * *

_Well, there you go. PLZ REVIEW! I take constructive criticism very well. 


End file.
